1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to setup systems for machinery having a plurality of subsystems. The invention relates particularly to such setup systems for reprographic machines and more particularly to systems for bypassing such setup systems.
2. Description of Related Art
Many types of machinery having a plurality of subsystems, particularly reprographic machines, include lengthy setup systems that are initiated when the equipment is first turned on to assure that all of the subsystems are in operational condition prior to use of the machine, for example, to make copies. These setup systems are normally implemented in process control algorithms resident in the operating software of the machine. Particularly, these process control algorithms are uncertain of how long the machine has been turned off. Thus the machine cannot determine whether there has been a lengthy shut down, extending for hours or days, or a momentary shut down, extending for 5-30 seconds. The shut down creates the need for the photoreceptor and development system to undergo a rest/recovery cycle and if this time of recovery is unknown, then, to ensure copy quality, a full set up procedure must occur prior to making a copy, whenever the machine is turned on, even if the duration of the shut down is only a few seconds.
This is disadvantageous because there are many instances when a software anomaly will occur which is difficult to clear through normal machine commands. Under these circumstances, it is common to momentarily turn the reprographic machine off so that the software systems will be reinitialized and the machine will be ready to make copies when it is turned back on. Under these conditions, the subsystems such as the photoreceptor and the fuser are substantially at operating conditions and normal copying could commence. However, the process control algorithms do not recognize this condition and require the machine to cycle through a full setup procedure. This results in postponing the availability of the machine to make copies, thereby resulting in loss of production by reason of unnecessary down time. Operator frustration also occurs because of an unnecessary waiting period before copies can be made.